


a Mess with a capital M

by CreateOwnHell



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, a mess, beta read who?, confused Hyunwoo, drugged up Kihyun, hyungwonho if u squint, i dont know her, i m emotionally compromised, is a msytery i dunno, or hyunghyuk, or maybe hyunghyukho, tired of their shit members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateOwnHell/pseuds/CreateOwnHell
Summary: Kihyun blurts out nonsense after the visit to dentist. That’s not Hyunwoo was supposed to find out about the hidden feelings, but here they are.





	a Mess with a capital M

**Author's Note:**

> i had the worst nightmare ya have no idea. so when i woke up i started writing smth to cheer myself up because i was damn devasted, and i mean i might as well share the mess right. i dont wanna suffer alone * the disaster nightmare is in the end notes*

’’You are fucking rude.’’ Kihyun said

’’Uh what did I do?’’

’’You are just standing there looking like god himself came down from heaven and sculpted your entire being with his two little hands. The disrespect?’’ Kihyun looked offended.

’’I’m sorry?’’ Hyunwoo was puzzled, was Kihyun complimenting or insulting at this point? The words don’t seem to match his voice and behavior.

‘’I’m breaking up with you.’’

‘’We are not even together Kihyun.’’

‘’I don’t care, I’m breaking up. It’s not me, its’ you. I can’t look at you directly, I have to use at least ten mirrors to look at you from some sort of angle.’’ Kihyun was reaching into the pocket to pull out his ipod, and looked at Hyunwoo’s reflection from there, before continuing to talk and put the device back to his pocket.

‘’Have you seen yourself dance? I mean, how am I supposed to be in variety shows with you there, dancing. I get a god damn boner looking at you when you move and…’’ Hyunwoo put his hand over Kihyun’s mouth to shut him up. Whatever he was going to say, better not leave his mouth, not now at least, when anyone who passes by could hear him.

‘’Kihyun, we are in public.’’ Hyunwoo glared at the younger one, giving him the look that says _if you don’t shut up now I’ll make you regret it._

Kihyun looked a little sad at that, but kept his mouth shut after that.

 

‘’How is he?’’ Changkyun asked, when Kihyun and Hyunwoo got back to the dorm, half carrying the sleepy Kihyun in his arms.

‘’Did he cry and throw a fit when entering the dentist?’’ Minhyuk was curious, eating ice cream that was slowly finding its way on the shirt of his.

‘’No, but the walk back was… interesting.’’ Hyunwoo’s trail of thought drifted off.

 

_‘’We should date. You and I. Shownu and Kihyun. Kihyun and Shownu. Showki isn’t that what the fans call us?’’_

_‘’Whatever you want.’’_

_Kihyun took Hyunwoo’s hand and kissed his knuckles softly, leaning against him. Hyunwoo didn’t protest, he loved it when Kihyun was clingy to him, even if he is bat shit high right now._

 

‘’Ooo look who finally woke up.’’ Messy haired Kihyun emerged in the living room, his eyes screaming bloody murder.

‘’When did I get back?’’

‘’A little over an hour ago.’’ There was a look in Hyunwoo’s eyes, that wanted to discuss something.

 

 

‘’What did I say or do?’’ Kihyun asked Hyunwoo once they were alone.

Hyunwoo, the straightforward man he is, gave the short summary of Kihyun’s shenanigans.

With every sentence Kihyun grew more and more embarrassed.

‘’That’s not how you were supposed to find out…’’

‘’Hm sorry, find out what?’’ Hyunwoo asked calmly, he could tell the vocalist is about to die of embarrassment.

‘’OH MY GOD SHOWNU, ask the poor boy out already, go on a cliché date, fuck, get married.’’ Wonho yelled from the distance, well after eavesdropping and running away into the distance to at least make it seem like he and Minhyuk weren’t snooping around.

‘’We support you!’’ Changkyun and Jooheon screamed in unison. ‘’Our parents are getting married bro.’’ Jooheon fist bumped Changkyun and pulled him into a hug.

All the while Hyunwoo was looking at Kihyun, who was about to storm off and kill their vocalists and rappers.

At least Hyungwon was safe, because he was off modelling for today.

Never mind that.

‘’Did the leader finally get his head outta his ass?’’ was the first thing Hyungwon asked from the group sitting in the couch, noticing that Hyunwoo and Kihyun weren’t there.

‘’Wonnie, welcome back. And no, we are currently living a drama as the two mains are still stubbornly standing around.’’ Minhyuk chirped in, pulling the taller one into his and Wonho’s lap.

Wonho’s hand found its way to Hyungwon’s head, running his fingers though the soft fluffy hair.

 

 

‘’Will you…’’

‘’Will I what?’’ Kihyun looked confused.

‘’Will you be mine?’’ Hyunwoo looked away scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

Kihyun was frozen, gaping at the leader. Did he hear it correctly? Did the words he wanted to hear for so long finally came out? His brain was short-circuiting.

‘’Oh, did I misunderstood, never mind uh we can forget this day ever happened.’’

‘’Yes.’’ Kihyun grabbed Hyunwoo’s hand just like he did earlier, except this time he is completely aware. ‘’Yes I will.’’

The way Hyunwoo looked at him with the biggest smile on his face, Kihyun could take on the whole world, as long as Hyunwoo looks at him like that.

‘’I still think you are rude with that body of yours, but at least it’s mine now.’’ Kihyun’s confidence was slowly coming back.

Hyunwoo was certain that whatever this is, that he and Kihyun started, will be a wild ride.

The cheers from the overgrown children in the living room filled the entire dorm with positive energy.

Hyunwoo gave a quick kiss on Kihyun’s cheek before making his way back to the living room because he heard Minhyuk planning a party to bless the union and Hyunwoo was already tired from dealing with a drugged up Kihyun, there is no way in hell he will survive looking after the 6 of them.

‘’It’s fine hyung.’’ Kihyun smiled, and Hyunwoo knew in that moment, that the other has always had him wrapped around his little finger.

**Author's Note:**

> i saw that monsta x disbanded,, and like it wasnt a peaceful disbanding ..no... it was like brutal,,, like the members all hated each other so much,,, i think the shit they pulled was during a live show where one of them was insulting and dragging Changkyun the most and the livestream got cancelled halfway because everything got outta hadn real quick and after that the official accounts were done and deleted, the news spread bout disbanding, never hearing from mx or what the fuck happened,,, i think someone went to jail as well because of a fight or some shit... and like i woke up half crying because i was so heartbroken and devasted in the dream so i woke up and checked to make sure it really was all a nightmare and nothing else.


End file.
